111415-KnockYouDown
20:36:32 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has returned to the house having spent some time outside -- 20:39:22 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 20:39:22 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is idly sitting on the floor, his new usual -- 20:40:10 CGG: I. See. Mr. Milo. Has. Still. Not. Yet. Selected. His. Second. Prototype. 20:41:45 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs -- 20:41:49 CCC: Yeah, he hasn't 20:42:39 CGG: I. Do. Not. Suppose. You. Have. Been. Talking. To. That. Mr. Simons. At. All.... He. Has. Started. To. Go. On. To. Be. Extremely. Annoying. To. Me.... 20:43:18 CCC: ...Yeah, I spoke to him 20:43:30 CCC: Sounds like he wasp losing his mind, told him to take a nap 20:43:42 CCC: He try hitting on you yet? 20:43:57 CGG: ....Yes.... And. Tried. To. Make. Other. Claims.... 20:44:08 CCC: Like what? 20:44:20 CGG: .... 20:45:24 CGG: That.... You.... Well. It. Does. Not. Matter.... I. Think. For. The. Sake. Of. Proving. His. Thoughts. On. Miss. Libby. He. Would. Have. Said. Everyone. Was.... Well.... Flush. For. Me.... 20:45:34 CGG: .... 20:46:00 CCC: Yeah, he wouldn't give it a break about Aaisha's feelings... 20:46:17 CCC: He became a bother 20:46:44 CGG: Indeed.... 20:47:17 CGG: Though. Perhaps. Him. Sleeping. Would. Indeed. Do. Him. Some. Good.... 20:47:39 CCC: Better sleeping than antagonizing 20:48:12 CGG: And. How. Are. You. Right. Now? Do. I. Need. To. Ask. Why. You. Have. Forsaken. The. Use. Of. Chairs? 20:52:05 CCC: I'm...better? 20:52:26 CGG: That. Does. Not. Seem. Very. Sure. Of. Yourself. 20:52:43 CCC: And I'd sit on the couch, but I can't put my head back with these horns 20:53:17 CGG: Well. Yes. That. Is. True.... 20:54:37 CGG: But. There. Are. Still. Stools. And. Other. Such. Sitting. Furniture.... 20:57:24 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- 20:57:30 CCC: I'm fine on the floor 20:58:46 CGG: If. You. Say.... But. It. Makes. It. Seem. Like. You. Are. Not. Fully. Better. 20:59:35 CCC: I wasp fine sitting on the floor even before I died 21:00:02 CGG: Perhaps. I. Just. Was. Not. Noticing. Before. 21:01:18 CCC: Perhaps 21:01:56 CCC: Wasp's up? 21:02:36 CGG: A. Bit. Of. Restlessness.... And. Just. A. Bit. Of. Concern.... 21:03:56 CCC: Concern? 21:05:12 CGG: Yes. Concern.... The. Last. I. Saw. While. You. Would. Say. Otherwise. You. Seemed.... To. Be. Brooding. 21:06:07 CCC: I appreciate the concern 21:06:16 CCC: It did help 21:06:32 CCC: I am better now though 21:06:58 CCC: I think I have my answer now 21:07:04 CCC: About who I am 21:07:04 CGG: Oh? 21:07:47 CCC: Nyarla Aesona 21:08:06 CGG: A. Good. Answer. 21:08:18 CCC: I wasp too caught up before 21:08:26 CCC: In ambitions and wants 21:08:40 CCC: I didn't need it all 21:08:49 CCC: But I just didn't know what to do without it 21:09:43 CCC: I do now though 21:09:59 CGG: And. What. Is. It. You. Will. Do? 21:12:11 CCC: I'm going to stand by Aaisha 21:12:29 CCC: She's all I've really got 21:13:01 CGG: She. Is. Not. All. You. Have. Got. But. She. Is. Your. Matesprit. 21:13:09 CCC: Instead of grand bullshit titles, all I need to be known as is "Matesprite and Friend" 21:13:26 CCC: Seriously 21:13:36 CGG: ...Please. Not. That. Word..... 21:14:54 CCC: Right, sorry 21:15:18 CCC: And it is all I've got 21:15:28 CCC: At least as far as a purpose goes 21:15:55 CCC: I wasp too focused before on having a role and being important to everyone 21:16:16 CCC: I'm settled now with what I have 21:17:02 CGG: That. Is. Good. To. Hear.... Being. At. Peace. With. What. You. Have. Is. Good. 21:20:41 CCC: Yeah, heh, I don't have "time" to screw myself over with burdens and problems. I'd be "dooming" myself 21:21:01 CCC: Not the "doom" that's tied to a certain Sylph either 21:24:00 CGG: Not. Every. Action. Outside. Of. Your. Purpose. Will. Be. A. Burden. You. Can. Not. Bare. Though.... We. Choose. Our. Duties. As. We. Are. Able. When. We. Can. Choose. Them. 21:25:23 CCC: Heh, not me 21:25:36 CCC: Do we have to bring back up the choices I 21:27:01 CGG: That. Is. Not. Being. Completely. Better. Mr. Aesona.... Dwelling. On. The. Wrong. Choices. Can. Be. A. Burden. In. Of. Itself. 21:32:56 CCC: I'm not 21:33:02 CCC: I'm leaving them all behind 21:33:34 CGG: It. Is. Not. About. Leaving. The. Choices. Behind. It. Is. About. Learning. And. Understanding. The. Choices. 21:34:53 CCC: I understood them though 21:35:04 CCC: I've made peace with who I wasp 21:36:02 CCC: I've dealt with the consequences of my mistakes 21:37:43 CGG: But. You. Still. Do. Not. Think. You. Are. Strong? 21:38:22 CGG: You. Are. Still. Afraid. You. Can. Not. Stand. If. More. Is. Placed. Upon. You? 21:39:16 CCC: I am strong and I can stand 21:39:36 CCC: My point is that as I used to be, I'd force more weight upon myself 21:40:00 CCC: Had to be the center of attention 21:40:58 CGG: That. Does. Not. Sound. Like. How. You. Described. The. Courtiers. To. Me. A. While. Ago.... 21:42:25 CCC: There are no Courtiers anymore 21:42:33 CCC: They died with Alternia 21:42:35 CGG: That. Was. Not. Quite. I. Mean.... 21:42:49 CCC: and the ghost of the last Courtier died earlier 21:44:18 CGG: I. Had. Meant. That. You. Would. Be. Right. To. Change. From. How. You. Just. Described.... The. Courtiers. You. Described.... They. Were. Never. The. Center. Of. Attention. 21:46:05 CGG: So. It. Seemed. Odd. For. You. To. Try. To. Become. The. Center. Of. Attention.... 21:46:53 CCC: No, the Courtier died with Alternia 21:47:07 CCC: It wasp the Vanguard who wanted to take on the twinks by himself 21:50:02 CGG: I. See.... Though. Why. Did. You. Think. You. Needed. To. Change. Then? 21:51:23 CGG: Why. Did. You. Think. You. Needed. To. Become. The. Forefront. Guard? 21:51:53 CCC: Because a Courtier can't exist here 21:52:13 CCC: Could hardly exist on alternia with the old empress 21:54:02 CGG: Yes. But. Why. A. Guard? 21:54:07 CCC ceased responding to memo. 21:54:07 CCC ceased responding to memo. 21:54:10 CCC: I wanted to be the Vanguard because, my way of life died 21:54:38 CCC: Because I would guard everyone 21:54:55 CCC: Keep them safe throughout this game 21:54:59 CCC: All of you 21:55:20 CCC: And that died when I realized that wasp an impossible task for me 21:55:29 CCC: When I died like an idiot 21:57:35 CCC: I can't guard anyone 21:57:40 CCC: Not even myself 22:00:15 CGG: Perhaps. Not. Now. 22:00:35 CCC: Not now 22:00:39 CCC: But soon 22:01:14 CCC: Even through all of that, all of these fuck ups, Aaisha's still with me 22:01:34 CCC: ...even if she does prefer you 22:02:08 CCC: But eh, she's leader 22:02:13 CCC: She has my love and loyalty 22:04:00 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG stops to think a bit.. he looks like he wants to say something but is not immediately speaking up -- 22:05:10 CGG: Hmm.... 22:06:27 CCC: Is something the matter? 22:07:30 CGG: Is. It. These. Recent. Events. That. Makes. You. Think. She. Prefers. Me? 22:08:30 CGG: I. Mean. Why. Should. You. Think. She. Prefers. Me. Over. You? 22:09:27 CCC: She probably doesn't 22:09:51 CCC: Can't help that jealousy's there 22:09:54 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- 22:10:05 CCC: Just me wanting more than I deserve 22:11:01 CGG: Mr. Aesona. There. Is. No. Deserving. Or. Being. Undeserving. In. These. Matters.... 22:15:16 CCC: There is no being or becoming 22:15:24 CCC: Only what I am 22:17:19 CCC: I know what I am now 22:17:33 CCC: What, who, and why 22:19:20 CGG: Yes. But. You. Are. Still. Defining. That. Of. What. You. Are.... Your. Story. Is. Not. One. That. Is. Yet. Written.... You. Know. Who. You. Are. Now.... Keep. It. In. Mind. And. Keep. It. To. Heart. 22:19:33 CCC: I have no story 22:19:47 CGG: We. All. Have. A. Story.... As. Did. Our. Ancestors. 22:20:10 CCC: I don't care about ancestors 22:20:41 CCC: I hadn't even believed in them til the day before entry 22:21:23 CCC: I don't need a story 22:21:32 CCC: Hell, I had a story 22:21:45 CGG: You. Do. Not. Need. A. Story. But. You. Are. Still. Writing. It. 22:21:54 CCC: Nope 22:21:57 CCC: I'm writing nothing 22:22:14 CGG: I. Do. Not. Mean. Literally.... For. Once.... 22:22:52 CCC: I know 22:23:02 CCC: I'm still writing nothing 22:23:11 CCC: I have no story to tell here 22:23:39 CCC: I have no self serving ambitions 22:23:45 CCC: No glory or fortune 22:24:06 CGG: It. Is. Not. About. Ambitions.... Nor. Glory. Or. Fortune.... It. Is. About. Will.... 22:24:29 CCC: Funny you say it's about Will 22:24:51 CGG: I. Do. Not. Understand. The. Humor. 22:24:56 CCC: Remember by time spant under mind control? 22:25:05 CCC: What willl? 22:25:18 CCC: I've been fucked with and molded since getting here 22:26:17 CGG: You. Keep. Comparing. Yourself. To. Gods. Who. Have. Had. More. Time. To. Master. Their. Powers. And. Abilitities.... 22:26:45 CGG: And. Need. You. Forget. That. I. Was. Just. As. Easily. Controlled. By. Scarlet. When. I. First. Encountered. Her.... 22:27:40 CCC: And what of Aaisha? 22:27:54 CCC: Redirected me on instinct 22:28:18 CCC: And my own powers that failed me and I died 22:29:07 CGG: What. Miss. Aaisha. Did. Was. Of. More. Subtlety.... It. Did. Not. Go. Directly. To. Contend. With. Scarlet.... 22:30:39 CGG: And. You. Are. Still. Learning. Your. Power. As. I. Am. Still. Learning. Mine.... I. Was. Suppose. To. Be. Able. To. Combat. Scarlet'S. Power. But. Could. Not. Begin. To. Contend. With. That. 22:31:37 CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. Anything. Short. Of. Completely. Stopping. Time. Forever. Would. Have. Kept. Vigil. At. Bay. 22:32:16 CCC: I could have reversed it 22:32:36 CCC: Undid that entire incident 22:33:04 CGG: You. Have. That. Power. Right. Now? 22:33:30 CGG: You. Know. Precisely. How. Your. Power. Is. To. Work? 22:35:46 CCC: ...no 22:36:07 CGG: Then. You. Do. Not. Know. If. You. Could. Have. Done. That. 22:36:19 CCC: I know how to manipulate time 22:36:26 CCC: That's a Mage does 22:36:47 CCC: It's what I can do and what I should have done and what I failed at 22:37:29 CGG: But. You. Do. Not. Know. How. A. Mage. Does. So.... 22:38:53 CCC: I know how to manipulate time 22:39:20 CCC: Apparently there's not much else to say about it 22:39:32 CCC: Aside from knowing the aspect first 22:39:40 CGG: And. I. Know. How. To. Destroy. Rage.... But. I. Do. Not. Know. If. That. Is. All. There. Is. To. Say. About. That. 22:40:04 CGG: And. Understanding. The. Aspect. Is. Much. Of. What. We. Both. Need. To. Do. 22:43:08 CCC: What do you even want from me with this? 22:44:36 CCC: Yes, I know I don't actually shit 22:44:51 CGG: I. Want. You. To. Not. Be. Static.... 22:45:58 CGG: You. Have. Improved. Much. Since. I. Saw. You. Earlier.... But. You. Still. Feel. Defeated.... 22:46:27 CGG: And. You. Still. Dwell. In. Part. Because. Of. Those. Defeats. 22:49:07 CCC: No, I'm trying to put them behind me 22:49:15 CCC: This talk actually isn't helping for that 22:52:03 CGG: You. Are. Not. Putting. Them. Behind. You.... You. Are. Just. Ignoring. Them.... Cutting. Them. Off. From. You.... 22:52:17 CGG: Trying. To. Numb. Yourself. From. It. All. 22:52:19 CCC: No, I'm not 22:53:04 CCC: I acknowledge them, I've comb to terms with them, I've gone over them with you already 22:53:13 CCC: What more do you want me to say? 22:53:34 CCC: I'm pretty sure the wounds of my corpse will heal over before these will 22:54:12 CGG: Perhaps. It. Will. Indeed. If. Miss. Aaisha. Learns. To. Do. What. She. Wants. To. Do. With. Her. Powers.... 22:55:09 CGG: Never. Mind. On. That. 22:55:31 CCC: ... 22:57:24 CGG: You. Have. An. Identity. Mr. Aesona. But. It. Feels. You. Still. Lack. Spirit.... 22:58:08 CCC: Yeah, my literal ghost is in the Archives 23:01:50 CGG: Once. Again. You. Seem. To. Be. Taking. Things. More. Directly. Than. I. Am.... Quite. The. Feat. Considering. I. Had. Thought. Myself. The. Most. Direct. Individual. Of. The. 20. Of. Us. 23:03:54 CCC: There wasp an indirect undertone in there, denoting that all me old passions and self worth are in the void, like the archives and my ghost 23:04:11 CCC: Wordplay 23:04:59 CGG: And. Exactly. What. Self. Worth. Do. You. Have. Now? Can. You. Hold. No. Pride. Now? 23:05:45 CCC: Pride is what killed me 23:06:02 CGG: An. Overwhelming. Pride. Yes. But. Not. Pride. Itself. 23:07:41 CCC: An overwhelming pride has to start somewhere 23:07:59 CCC: Consider me nipping it in the bud way ahead of time 23:08:16 CGG: Leaving. You. Empty.... Hollow.... 23:09:02 CCC: Yes 23:09:22 CCC: What else do I have? 23:09:22 CGG: You. Are. Wrong. Then. About. Who. You. Are.... You. Are. Not. Nyarla. Aesona.... And. Certainly. Not. A. "Matesprit. And. Friend." To. Anyone. 23:09:39 CCC: ...I am 23:10:02 CGG: It. Is. Indeed. What. You. Want. To. Be. But. It. Is. Not. What. You. Are.... 23:10:35 CCC: I am, it's everything else that I don't want 23:11:13 CCC: To Aaisha, I'm Nyarla Aesona, Matesprite and Friend 23:11:19 CCC: It's what I am 23:11:43 CCC: Not what i have to strive for 23:11:57 CCC: Not one of the things I've failed at 23:12:36 CGG: And. If. That. Is. Taken. From. You? Then. What? 23:13:50 CCC: Then I'll have failed again 23:14:09 CCC: I'll be worse than nothing 23:14:25 CCC: Probably fuck off and fade into the void 23:14:31 CGG: .... 23:16:17 CCC: I don't have anything else to my name 23:16:45 CCC: Aside from said name being on the lists of all of our enemies 23:17:10 CCC: Mite as well cross me off already 23:17:38 CGG: That. Is. Why. You. Must. Make. Something. More. Of. Your. Name.... So. That. You. Have. A. Means. To. Endure.... 23:20:24 CCC: And what am I supposed to make? 23:20:27 CCC: To be? 23:20:37 CCC: I only know how to be "Me" 23:20:46 CCC: And all that's done is get us both illed 23:21:13 CGG: It. Was. My. Plan. I. Was. The. One. Who. Got. Us. Killed. 23:21:47 CCC: Wouldn't have been necessary if I hadn't kicked off that whole thing 23:24:15 CCC: All the Scarlet issues after you got free are my fault 23:24:22 CCC: No matter what you or Aaisha says 23:27:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG growls in frustration and flat out takes a swing at Nyarla -- 23:31:25 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he hopped to his feet and out of range avoiding the punch pretty well -- 23:32:21 CCC: ...Did you really just try to hit me? 23:33:38 CGG: What. Would. It. Matter? What. Would. I. Be. Hitting? A. Corpse. Unless. You. Are. In. The. Presense. Of. Miss. Aaisha? A. Spirit. Of. Guilt? 23:35:41 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he almost looked angry before schooling his features -- 23:36:00 CCC: Whatever man 23:36:38 CCC: I may be dead, but I'll still do my best for her 23:37:17 CCC: You don't have to lord it over me that you died with dignity and I died for nothing 23:37:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG attempts a left hook at Nyarla -- 23:39:08 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he didn't dodge this one as well as the last, but still made it -- 23:39:36 CGG: You. Died. To. Protect. Her. Just. As. Much. As. I. 23:39:44 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he was angry now though and a fist snapped out on reflex -- 23:41:04 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG was surprised a bit by this blow... he takes the hit square to his stomach -- 23:41:15 CCC: I died for nothing 23:41:44 CCC: He didn't even eat me, he dropped my corpse under a tree 23:42:29 CCC: All that talk about getting strength from eating others and he didn't want me 23:43:00 CCC: But oh no, he offered that she eat you herself 23:44:18 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG took another overexagerated swing at Nyarla -- 23:44:47 CGG: And. So. It. Comes. Down. To. This. Again? Jealosy? You. Think. Me. That. Much. Better. Than. You? 23:45:09 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he dodged the swing with ease, coming back with a headbutt, horns first -- 23:48:08 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is thrown across the room by the head butt stunned by what happened -- 23:48:39 CGG: Do. You. Honestly. Believe. If. Our. Fates. Were. Switched. That. I. Could. Have. Done. Better. Than. You? 23:48:58 CGG: If. I. Had. Faced. Vigil. And. You. Flew. Away. To. Protect. Aaisha.... 23:49:15 CCC: It's not a matter of standing up to Vigil 23:49:21 CGG: No. It. Is. Not. 23:49:22 CCC: It's how we're remembered for it 23:50:03 CGG: And. You. Care. That. Vigil. Remembers. You. For. Not. Being. The. Strongest? 23:50:23 CGG: You. Care. That. Scarlet. Remembers. That. She. Was. Able. To. Control. You? 23:50:44 CGG: You. Stay. As. You. Are. Static. That. Is. All. You. Will. Be. Remembered. For. 23:51:03 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is slump against the wall on the far side -- 23:51:11 CCC: ... 23:51:26 CCC: If that's how you see things 23:51:44 CGG: You. Think. Miss. Aaisha. Would. Continue. To. Love. That. You. That. Will. Never. Grow. From. This? 23:53:30 CCC: Well, she loves me now 23:53:38 CCC: And I have grown for it 23:54:13 CCC: But you won't let me be 23:54:22 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he stalks forward -- 23:54:29 CGG: Because. You. Are. Still. Hollow. Inside. 23:55:14 CCC: We can't all be winners like you 23:55:29 CCC: Can't just brush this off and be satisfied 23:56:31 CGG: A. Winner? As. Things. Stand. Right. Now? 23:56:46 CGG: You. Must. Be. Deluding. Youself. If. You. Can. Not. See. How. This. Fight. Is. Going. 23:57:46 CCC: I'm not delusional 23:57:53 CCC: You're winning 23:58:08 CCC: You didn't even fight when you died, but you win 23:58:28 CCC: You you're not winning the physical confrontation here 23:58:36 CCC: But you're winning 23:59:10 CGG: Winning. How? 23:59:16 CGG: By. My. Words? 23:59:34 CGG: By. My. Sheer. Charm? 23:59:42 CCC: Yeah, now shut up 23:59:50 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC it was his turn to throw the punches -- 00:03:00 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG barely rolled away from the punches -- 00:03:24 CCC: How do you do it? 00:03:31 CGG: How. Did. I. Do. What? 00:03:49 CCC: Sit by and do nothing 00:03:56 CCC: I've done everything I can 00:04:06 CCC: And only gotten shit in return 00:04:41 CCC: I put my very soul into the things I do 00:04:46 CCC: Give it everything I've got 00:04:48 CCC: For nothing 00:04:59 CCC: For it all to be in vain 00:05:07 CCC: And then, when I make peace with that 00:05:15 CGG: That. Was. No. Win. For. Me.... I. Was. Frozen. By. Inaction.... I. Could. Not. Free. You. At. That. Time.... I. Did. Not. Even. Have. Time. To. Muster. The. Will. And. Courage. To. Do. What. You. Did. To. Scarlet. 00:05:50 CCC: What did that get me? 00:05:52 CCC: DEAD 00:06:16 CCC: You died for her to prove a point 00:06:21 CCC: I died as collateral 00:06:30 CGG: And. What. Point. Would. That. Be? 00:07:22 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he threw his own left hook this time -- 00:09:48 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG very nearly took the hit, but drew out Aeglos to block the fist -- 00:10:11 CCC: That there's at least some worth to you 00:12:44 CCC: I'm fuck up when I take it upon myself to do things and here and now I cna't even fade into the background without you on my case 00:13:59 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he moved to kick the glaive out of Serios' hands -- 00:15:35 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG it flies out of his hands, piercing the wall of Milo's house -- 00:18:09 CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 00:18:09 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC yells "WHAT THE FUCK YO" from outside -- 00:18:19 CGG: The. Worth. I. Have. Is. Because. I. Still. Try. Even. When. I. Fail.... And. I. Have. Failed. Often.... Before. This. Point. And. After.... 00:18:35 CGG: And. I. Will. Likely. Keep. Failing. Again. And. Again. 00:18:44 CGG: As. I. Am. Failing. You. Now. 00:19:29 CGG: If. This. Game. Would. Not. Have. Happened. I. Would. Have. Failed. Miss. Aaisha. In. The. End. 00:19:50 CGG: History. Would. Have. Repeated. Itself. 00:20:41 CGG: The. Guardian. Could. Not. Protect. The. Disgrace. Against. Her. Wishes. And. If. Miss. Aaisha. Had. Ordered. It. Like. She. Did. With. Merrow.... Like. She. Did. In. The. Other. Time. Line.... 00:21:07 CCC: Don't you start, this is a pity party of one. 00:21:31 CCC: You were the one talking about making our own choices 00:21:51 CCC: You're the one who's read all the history books 00:22:05 CCC: And I know you know that only the ones who don't learn are doomed to repeat it 00:22:09 CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 00:22:09 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG arrives at his home with a frog in each hand -- 00:22:17 CCC: So shut that shit up 00:22:33 CGG: .... No. Its. Time. For. You. To. Shut. Up. 00:22:40 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG pauses outside to marvel at the hole in his wall. -- 00:23:09 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC isi still staring up that way -- 00:23:31 CCC: Y'kn☉w, when I t☉ld him t☉ fight Nyarla, I assumed OUTSIDE was underst☉☉d... 00:25:43 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG focused everything he had to end the fight that he started with his power as the Prince of Rage -- 00:26:13 CGG: ...................I appreciate Mr. Calier's being to the P O I N T but I would have hoped the same. 00:26:34 CCC: Shut the fuck up Milo 00:26:44 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG is still outside. -- 00:26:50 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he takes a step back from Serios -- 00:27:05 CCC: You shut the fuck up too 00:27:10 CGG: Aesona there is a hole in my wall. 00:27:36 CCC: Tell the asshat who attacked me and drew his weapon when he wasp losing 00:28:02 CGG: I. Drew. It. To. Block.... That. Fist.... 00:28:19 CCC: I take resp☉nsibility f☉r the h☉le, since I didn't explicitly state t☉ fight ☉utside.. 00:28:44 CGG: No. Do. Not. Take. Responsibility. For. This. 00:28:50 CGG: It. Is. My. Doing. My. Failing. 00:29:25 CGG: Yes. But thankfully this game's nature notwithstanding it should be an easy fix! 00:29:43 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG pushes himself off the ground... and retrieves his glaive from the wall -- 00:30:02 CCC: Don't try to be noble 00:30:10 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG it goes back into the strife module -- 00:30:14 CCC: but then, this one /is/ your fault 00:30:27 CGG: I. Was. Not. Trying. To. Be. Noble. 00:30:39 CGG: And. Yes. It. Is.... 00:30:47 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC and he's gone with a flashstep -- 00:30:54 CGG: I. Failed. 00:31:13 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG glances to Lila -- 00:31:41 CCC: G☉d dammit 00:31:57 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG then back to them -- 00:32:42 CGG: Well.... Do. You. Two. Having. Nothing. More. To. Say? 00:32:46 CGG: ...So long as none of my pets have been caught in the crossfire I have no qualms. But in the interest of that N O T happening perhaps you would like to take this elsewhere, a more apropriate local with more space. Directly out here, perhaps. 00:33:35 CGG: Besides that, well. Don't kill each other. 00:33:42 CGG: It. Was. Never. My. Intent. 00:34:11 CGG: As. I. Said. I. Only. Drew. Aeglos. To. Keep. Him. From. Knocking. Me. Around. Further. In. Defense.... 00:36:33 CGG: Just looking at it, it seems a little intense a weapon for mere defense. I fear you may not N E E D intent if you've got T H A T . 00:37:45 CGG: You. Try. Blocking. Those. Fists. With. Your. Head.... 00:37:55 CGG: Noted! 00:38:46 CGG: Is. There. Anything. I. Can. Do. To. Clean. Up. The. Mess. I. Made.... In. The. Room. I. Mean.... 00:39:02 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks around -- 00:39:59 CGG: ...Is he gone for good? I assumed he was getting ready for the next exchange, but. 00:40:25 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG ducks his head in through the hole, propping himself up with a hand. -- 00:40:32 CGG: No.... I. Think. I. Killed. His. Will. To. Fight. With. My. Powers.... 00:40:42 CGG: But. Not. His. Anger.... 00:40:55 CGG: ... 00:41:58 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG makes the short hop into his house, starting to tidy up the discarded books, figurines and general odd knick-knacks -- 00:42:24 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG tries to help with everything that was knocked around -- 00:45:48 CGG: Mae's going to have a fit alligning this all... 00:45:50 CGG: A. Victory. In. General. Is. Not. What. Mr. Aesona. Needs.... I. Do. Not. Even. Know. If. A. Victory. Over. Me. In. This. Fight. Would. Have. Done. Anything. Now.... 00:48:25 CGG: Help me understand, Mr. Calier. You started a fight with Aesona to stoke his personal sense of accomplishment, arguably his ego? 00:48:47 CGG: And used your powers to stop his desire to fight because he got out of hand? 00:48:59 CGG: Yes.... And. No.... 00:49:33 CGG: I. Had. Planned. On. Trying. To. Give. Mr. Aesona. A. Victory. Through. A. Fight.... But. It. Was. My. Own. Anger. With. Him. That. Started. It. 00:49:54 CGG: And. I. Ended. It. Cause. I. Was. Able. To. See. It. Would. Not. Be. Enough. 00:49:59 CGG: Understandable. 00:50:08 CGG: What did he do to set you off? 00:51:03 CGG: He. Just. Kept. Acting. Like. He. Was. So. Pathetic.... He. Says. He. Has. Moved. On. From. His. Failures. But. Insists. On. Holding. No. Self. Worth.... No. Pride. Within. Himself. 00:52:42 CGG: ...He's gone from being wholely self-assured to completely unassured of himself. 00:52:49 CGG: Yes. 00:52:58 CGG: Both. Equally. Dangerous. 00:53:08 CGG: One. For. An. Entire. Group. And. The. Other. To. Himself. 00:53:09 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG slots a lizard statue into empty space on the bookshelf. -- 00:54:13 CGG: You've known him longer than I have, so I ask. Has he A L W A Y S been this high-maintanance? 00:55:05 CGG: No.... But. He. Has. Had. A. Crisis. Of. Identity.... 00:55:44 CGG: He. Can. Not. Be. The. Courtier. Like. He. Could. Have. Been. On. Alternia.... He. Can. Not. Be. The. Vangaurd. Like. He. Intended. Before. The. Scarlet. Events. Happened. 00:56:04 CGG: The. Most. He. Hopes. Now. Is. To. Just. Be. Aaisha'S. Matesprit. And. Friend.... 00:56:14 CGG: But. He. Does. Her. No. Good. Like. This. 00:57:17 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is picking up several of the books, trying to best guess how they were arranged... by title? size? author? -- 00:59:49 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG mostly history books, real stuffy things like first-person accounts of people living under the thumbs of oppressive regimes. Some vegan cookbooks mixed in, and a handful of childrens books. The excessively cutesy sort -- 01:01:06 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG immediately puts away the vegan cookbooks... and the childrens books... starts to slightly thumb through one of the history books as he puts the others away -- 01:01:56 CGG: You don't think a victory for the team can rekindle his sense of worth. Perhaps not. But it may be what starts him down the road. 01:02:30 CGG: Its. Not. Victory. Or. Defeat. That. Is. Bothering. Him. 01:02:40 CGG: It. Is. The. Manner. Of. His. Defeat. 01:02:51 CGG: In. The. End. Of. It. All. 01:03:01 CGG: And. His. Comparison. Of. Himself. To. Me. 01:04:24 CGG: What was the manner of his defeat? And how does he view himself compared to you? 01:04:30 CGG: Inferior? 01:06:17 CGG: He. Views. That. His. Defeat. Held. No. Meaning. What. So. Ever.... And. He. Feels. I. Made. A. Noble. Sacrifice. Of. My. Death. 01:07:04 CGG: Not. To. Mention. He. Knows. That. Miss. Aaisha. Feels. Flush. For. Me.... His. Matesprit. Holds. Feelings. For. Both. Him. And. Me.... 01:12:22 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG whistles. -- 01:13:22 CGG: Well... I can imagine how that could lead to frustration! That's an unfortunate development... 01:14:38 CGG: Indeed. 01:15:28 CGG: ...I don't know what can be done for him. He's deep in this mood and I don't have much confidence in either of our abilities to talk him out of it with just words. 01:15:56 CGG: Something actionable as evidence still strikes me as the best option but maybe not a general victory. 01:16:15 CGG: But I don't know W H A T, then. If not this fight... 01:16:39 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG tries to fit a book into the bookcase but finds himself with juuuust barely too little space. -- 01:20:24 CGG: I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know. Myself.... It. Is. Quite. The. Seri.... Quite. The.... Dire. Situation. 01:23:08 CGG: ... 01:23:26 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG glances to GG -- 01:23:56 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG ...smiles, kinda knowingly, before turning his attention back to trying to shove this goddamn counting book back into the bookcase -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla Category:Milo Category:Lila